


Pain is Pleasure

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pain kink (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org </p><p>"Randy and Dolph worked surprisingly well together at Madison Square Guarden, but Dolph took quite the beating. Randy is worried about him post match and tries to take care of him. Things get heated, but Randy makes sure not to hurt Dolph's back any more than it already is, and Dolph doesn't really know what to think of all this."</p><p> </p><p>**Changed a little, where Dolph knows exactly what to think of it**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Pleasure

Randy chugs his water bottle, his match took a hell of alot out of him. He’s prepared to just go shower and head back to the hotel, until he sees Dolph crumpled up on the floor in pain. He immediately walks over, kneeling at Dolph’s side.

They had never been close, but something about seeing the small blonde so vulnerable and in so much pain made Randy want to lift him up and cradle him. Instead, he resolves to placing a gentle hand on Dolph’s back, the smaller man whimpering in pain.

Randy frowns, realizing this could be worse than he thought. 

“Hey buddy, where does it hurt?” He asks.

“‘m back, ‘specially in the middle” Dolph says, barely audible.

Randy moves his hand and gently places it in the middle of Dolph’s back, rubbing small circles. He has a feeling it’s tension more than anything and he knows what he’s doing will help, but hearing the smaller boy practically sob in pain is enough to break his heart.

“Shh Dolphin, you’re okay baby.” He says, only realizing after the fact that he had called him Dolphin and baby in the same sentence. He curses under his breath, hoping the other man hadn’t heard him.

“Wha’ you jus’ call me?” Dolph asks and Randy lets out an audible “fuck”

“Just forget it.” Randy says, hoping that’s the end of it. “How’s your back feelin’ now?”

“ ‘m little better. still hurts like hell though.” 

Randy nods, continuing with his hands. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Mhmmm” Dolph says, drawing it out like he’s trying to decide if he should say what he’s thinking. Weird as it is the amount of pain he’s in is going straight to a certain part of his anatomy, he never thought he had a pain kink but he apparently does.

He shifts a little and Randy catches the very noticeable stiffy he’s sporting. His breath hitches instantly, and he’s overwhelmed with lust. He knew the man was attractive, he just never thought he’d be attracted to him.

Dolph catches him staring and gives a pain filled smile. “You wanna help me take care of that?”

Randy nods eagerly, lifting him into his arms and heading straight for the exit. To hell with their gear bags, they can get them later.

He catches a few odd looks on the way out but he just shrugs them off. “He’s got a bad back and can hardly walk right now.” he says and nobody questions it, they all saw the match, saw the abuse Dolph suffered.  
-  
They get back to Randy’s hotel room and Dolph kisses him eagerly, yanking at the waistband of his own pants, his erection popping free. 

Randy strips too, and soon they’re laying on the bed. Dolph on top kissing him roughly, their dicks rubbing together and oozing precum. 

Randy soon realizes where this is going and sits up quickly which leaves Dolph confused and a little hurt. “What am i not good enough for you?” He says, eyes filling with tears much to his dismay.

Randy shakes his head quickly, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “No, you’re perfect. I just, your back. I- I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dolph sniffles and it’s clear he’s not believing a word Randy’s saying. 

“Dolphin, I swear you’re perfect. Okay? If you want to keep going we can but you need to promise me you’ll stop me if you start hurting too bad okay?” Randy says and Dolph just stares up at him.

“Promise me.” Randy says and Dolph nods.

“I promise” He says quietly.

Randy nods, reaching for the lube and a condom. “When was the last time you did this babe? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dolph blushes “About a year ago, I-I was drunk and the guy…”

Randy gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead “It’s alright, you don’t need to explain it.” He says, squirting some lube into his hand and gently forcing in one finger, then two, then three. Dolph moans in pleasure, rocking his hips. 

Randy nips at his neck “You better not make a mess.” He says, continuing to stretch his hole. Once he feels it stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out and Dolph makes quite possibly the sexiest noise he’s ever heard, a mix between a moan, a whimper and a whine.

“Shhh Dolphin, i’ll fill you up soon.”

He rolls on the condom, positioning Dolph on his lap and gently pushing his dick in. The smaller boy squeaks in pleasure, rocking back and forth in Randy’s lap.

Randy goes in slow, gentle thrusts not wanting to unintentionally hurt the blonde. He wraps his hand around Dolph’s dick and rubs in time with his thrusts.

Soon enough Dolph moans loudly, cum shooting all over the bed in front of him, some landing on his stomach and on Randy’s hands. Randy blows his own load not much later, cumming in that perfect little ass.

They ride out their orgasms together, collapsing into a sweaty pile after. They take a few minutes to gather their bearings, before Randy turns to face Dolph.

“Is your back okay?” He asks and Dolph looks up at him, eyes wet with tears. He nods but Randy knows he’s actually in pain.

“C’mon. A hot shower and some advil will do you good.” Randy says, standing up and gathering the smaller boy in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. “Can you stand on your own?”

Dolph nods, but the facade crumbles quickly and tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Right. We’ll shower together. You just hold on to the railing and me okay? and i’ll wash you up.” 

Dolph nods, a sob escaping his lips. Randy presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, stepping into the shower and carefully helping the smaller boy in. He washes him up quickly, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and sitting him on the toilet.

“Stay right there while I get washed up okay? Don’t move I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Randy says, stepping back under the water.

He gets out a couple minutes later, drying off and wrapping a towel around his own waist. He hands Dolph a couple advil and fills a cup with water.

Dolph takes them down quickly, and Randy goes to lift him into his arms but Dolph stops him.

“What?”

Dolph blushes “I-I need to pee first.” 

Randy nods “You need me to help you stand? or do you want some privacy?”

Dolph laughs in spite of himself “You just fucked me and gave me a sponge bath. I think we’re past the ‘privacy’ thing, don’t you think?”

Randy laughs too, and helps Dolph stand up, positioning him in front of the toilet. The smaller boy moans in relief and Randy can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Dolph says when he’s finished, flushing.

Randy lifts him up and carries him to the sink, holding him while he washes his hands. “Nothing, the look on your face was just cute. You were completely blissed out.”

Dolph blushes yet again, and Randy carries him to the bedroom. He helps him get dressed and under the covers before doing so himself. He flips out the light and Dolph curls up against him, falling asleep almost instantly.

“I could get used to this” Randy thinks before sleep takes over.


End file.
